


Please just look at it

by soupsalad



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Texting, This is DUMB, adam-x9, zahir-z2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Zahir sends adam a "sexy picture" that he absolutly "needs to look at and adam is a dick about it.
Relationships: X9-27/Z2-47 (Fallout)
Kudos: 2





	Please just look at it

**Author's Note:**

> this is not even good im literally fallying asleep as i wirte this

**Zahir [txt]: Look at the fucking picture adam.**

  
He looks at his phone and sighs. Its him. He was having a relatively good day, nothing exceptional happening at work except now he had an image Zahir wanted him to look at.

  
"Alright. I'm game." He says to himself typing up a reply. He would cause a ruckus intentionally just for the hell of it, it was always fun to watch him get irritated.

  
**Adam [txt]: I cant Habibi, I'm at work.**

  
He waits on the reply, checking his schedule for the next week, well aware of the hell he was causing for himself in the following minutes.

  
**Zahir [txt]: Open it. It's sexy, i know you're not doing anything but looking at nothing on your computer.**

  
Adam nods. It was true. He really was doing absolutly nothing now. Just staring at his desktop picture of Zahir and him in California. He was so happy then, nothing like how he was about to be in a few minutes.

  
**Adam [txt]: Darling im at work, if its indecent I cant open it. :^(**

He opens Google, waits for it to load, and then goes to check in on his social media as one does when theres nothing better to do.

**Zahir[txt]: Dont darling me.**

**Zahir [txt]: you are literally doing nothing right now?**

**Zahir[txt]: afraid of a coworker looking over your shoulder?**

**Zahir[txt]: nonsense, I know you, you dont care.**

**Zahir[txt]: this is a game youre playing with me isnt it? Calling me Habibi...**

**Zahir [txt]: you only do that when you want something. Or when youre being an asshole.**

Adam doesn't reply, he waits for his multiple text to come through.

**Zahir [txt]:I can guess which one it is right now. Open the picture, its for you.**

**Zahir [txt]: do it.**

**Zahir [txt]: punk.**

**Zahir [txt]: }:^(**

He smiles at his phone, a fondness in his heart to be bullied via text by him. 

**Adam [txt]: cant do it Habibi, they call it NSFW for a reason. Im at work, its not safe. Sorry I cant look right now. Im sure youre very sexy.**

He stifles his laughter, breathes in and out carefully as not to draw attention to himself. 

**Zahir [txt]: I WILL NEVER BE THIS SEXY AGAIN PLEASE OPEN IT.**

**Zahir [txt]: you know you want to.**

**Zahir[txt]: pervert**

**Zahir [txt]: I still recall that incident with you jerking off under your desk at work.**

Adam arches a brow.

**Adam [txt]: allegedly.**

He shakes his head.

**Zahir [txt]: ha, yeah sure.**

**Adam [txt]: Darling you literally know that's not true.**

**Zahir [txt]: its true until you open the picture, guess you had better get on that.**

Adam smiles and puts his phone down for a second to talk to a coworker approaching with a question. When he goes to pick it up again hes got many more messages.

**Zahir [txt]: Looking back, the desk situation was quite fucked up wasnt it?**

**Zahir [txt]: Im so sorry for bringing it up, you must be very upset.**

**Zahir[txt]: :)**

**Zahir [txt]: a nice picture would cheer you up I think.**

**Zahir [txt]: open the picture I sent you.**

Adam shrugs.

**Adam [txt]: My fingers are broken i cant press it.**

Silence.

**Zahir [txt]: im going to break your fingers,**

**Zahir [txt]: if you dont**

**Zahir [txt]: open it**

Adam chuckles.

**Adam [txt]: And if I don't care?**

**Zahir [txt]: I am going to drive to your place of work and key up your car for harassment.**

**Adam [txt]: that...sounds like youre the one harassing me?**

**Zahir [txt]: Understandable. But youre wrong.**

**Zahir [txt]: It would not be harassment on my end.**

**Zahir [txt]: Why?**

**Zahir [txt]: I'm very attractive.**

**Zahir [txt]: you like it when i make your life hard.**

**Zahir [txt]: just like how you make mine hard with these games of yours**

**Zahir [txt]: but rest assured.**

**Zahir [txt]: You will open the picture.**

Adam gets up from his seat and heads off from his desk, venturing off into the rest of the office.

**Adam [txt]: I wouldnt say I LIKE being harassed, more so I put up with it becuase such things are a given since were you know.**

**Zahir [txt]: Sworn enemies?**

**Zahir [txt]: fated rivals?**

**Zahir [txt]: literally just an uber driver i get into a car with and had a drunken heart to heart with for no other reason other than crippling lonliness and you being the nice guy you are let me go on and on?**

**Zahir [txt]: ha, no that one was really fucking stupid even for me.**

**Zahir [txt]: please forget I sent that. I really hate being in moods like this, im so bored i hate my job so much.**

**Zahir [txt]: how many people will turn in homework that reads like the essay of a 10 year old?**

**Zahir [txt]: who fucking knows, i hate this job, I dont hate you however.**

**Zahir [txt]: open my picture.**

Adam says nothing for awhile, venturing off into the bathroom and sitting down in a stall, not really doing anything but fucking around on his phone now.

**Zahir [txt]: are you there?**

**Zahir [txt]: reply already,**

**Zahir [txt]: or are you looking at the picture?**

**Zahir [txt]: you really should.**

**Adam [txt]: If this picture is a joke im divorcing you.**

**Zahir [txt]: Fine, if you enjoy tossing out gold for dirt**

**Zahir [txt]: thats not my problem.**

**Adam [txt]: so it is a joke?**

**Zahir [txt]: you are a joke**

**Zahir [txt]: ha, no youre not.**

**Zahir [txt]: it is, just look. you knew it was a joke however im not an idiot I would not send you something racy**

**Zahir [txt]: im also at work, im not taking that risk.**

**Adam [txt]: alright. opening it.**

**Zahir [txt]: :)**

Its merely a picture of Zahir and a few students, ones given him bunny ears but it is otherwise normal.

**Adam [txt]: I cant take any more of this.**

**Zahir [txt]: :)**

**Adam [txt]: horrible. terrible. pack your things and move out.**

**Zahir [txt]: of course love**

**Adam [txt]: Ill see you when i get home dear, bye.**


End file.
